


Backwards

by mid_sweettalk



Series: Changes [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Knotting, Omega Lena Luthor, Pregnancy Kink, alex is only in there for an awkward two minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid_sweettalk/pseuds/mid_sweettalk
Summary: Following the events of Naughty, Lena and Kara get the results of a pregnancy test, and, well, they're not too sure how to feel about it. They've done everything backwards until now, so why not have a baby before they've even lived together?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Changes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1069532
Comments: 20
Kudos: 706





	Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! And this is part 3 - read Strange and Naughty first for things to make sense!

This was… good. Things were good. If Lena really thought about it, things were pretty much perfect.

She wasn’t ready for a baby. Regardless of her own personal qualms with furthering the Luthor line, she and Kara had only actually been together for just over a month. They weren’t even living together yet; this was no time to have a child.

But if that was the case, then why didn’t it fill Lena with relief when Alex explained that her body was still adjusting to her change in physiology and therefore wasn’t guaranteed to behave consistently with Kryptonian patterns? Why did the breath she let out at the words “not pregnant” sound like a disappointed sigh instead of a happy chuckle?

Why did she suddenly feel like crying?

Confused as she was, Lena was the first one to respond. “Thank you, Alex,” she said stiffly. She couldn’t even look at Kara right now; she knew exactly the expression that would be on her lover’s face, because it was the one she’d had when she’d realized Lena was _not_ excited at the possibility of being pregnant. “We’ll call if anything else happens.”

“Hey, any time,” Alex replied, clearly and understandably unsure of how to console the two of them. When Lena had first called, she’d sounded like being pregnant was the last thing she wanted, and yet now they were both openly moping about the results. “I’m… sorry if you guys wanted a different outcome.”

Lena opened her mouth to brush it away, ask Kara to take her home so they could curl up in bed and talk all this out, but Kara beat her to it.

“We didn’t,” she said lowly, almost coldly, before reaching out to grab Lena’s hand. “I’ll take her home so she can get some rest.” Then she _pulled_ Lena to her feet and started walking them toward the door without another word.

Lena’s jaw was agape at Kara’s grossly patriarchal display of power. She glanced back to Alex apologetically before turning to glare daggers into the side of Kara’s head. She didn’t say anything, just silently let Kara walk them to the window and fly them back to her apartment, but oh was she _fuming_.

Kara landed them on the balcony, and Lena immediately took her hand and pulled her inside. Once they had both stepped through the balcony doors, Lena dropped Kara’s hand, spun around, and smacked her palm against Kara’s cheek. Kara, for her part, acted like she actually felt it, while Lena decided to ignore the stinging pain it brought her hand.

“Don’t you _ever_ embarrass me like that again, Kara. This is not Krypton, and I am not just _some omega_ for you to tug and order around. The alpha stuff is _only_ for bed. Is that clear?”

Kara bristled. Lena noted the fists clenched at her sides, how they trembled as Kara huffed through her nostrils. Kara squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, then forced out a breath through her mouth and relaxed her hands. “You’re right. I’m sorry,” she said, stilted but sincere. She opened her eyes and warily met Lena’s own. “I’m just… upset. Which is no excuse, obviously, but. Can we sit?”

Lena walked over to the loveseat without saying anything, and Kara dutifully followed. Even though she was decidedly mad at her partner, Lena just wanted them to be physically close, right now. This strange empty feeling had been growing inside of her ever since the results of the test left Alex’s mouth, and she craved Kara’s Kryptonian warmth more than usual. Still, she sat facing Kara on the loveseat with her knees pulled up to her chest and silently waited for her explanation.

“We haven’t talked about it,” Kara started, “ _really_ talked about it, at least—having kids. But it’s…” She stopped, took a breath, then looked Lena right in the eyes. “It’s super important to me. Not right away, not immediately, and I _totally_ get it if you’re not ready. We’ve known each other for a long time now, but we’ve only really been dating for, like, a month.”

The rambling was nice, if Lena was being honest. It reminded her that this _wasn’t_ just some alpha-male douchebag; this was her _Kara_ , who just so happened to _occasionally_ display such qualities. She knew Kara hated when those behaviors came out just as much as she did.

“I just have to know, Lena. I have to know if you’re going to want kids one day. It’s… kind of a dealbreaker for me. But,” Kara kept pressing on, as if she were afraid of what Lena would say if she was actually given a chance to answer, “even if you wanted kids but don’t want to be pregnant, I totally respect that, too, and I know there are a bunch of options for couples who can’t get pregnant themselves, but if you don’t want that either, I feel like I just need to know—”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted, lifting her mouth from where it had been pressed into her knees, “I’ve always wanted to be pregnant. I’ve always wanted kids.”

She took a deep breath, because that was true. Lena had always wanted kids, but she’d always been _terrified_ of creating another _Luthor_.

“I’ve known I was a lesbian for a very long time,” she continued, seeing that she’d successfully caught Kara’s attention. “So, I always figured that when I found the right woman, if she didn’t want to be pregnant, then I could have her baby. We’d choose a sperm donor together, and we could have a little mini version of the woman I’d fallen in love with. That way, I would never have to worry about… passing on the Luthor gene.”

Kara’s face fell at that admission, always wanting to reassure her of her goodness, but Lena didn’t want to see it and pressed on. “But honestly, Kara, when Alex said that I’m not pregnant, I—” her voice caught in her throat. She looked everywhere but at Kara. “My heart _broke_ , and it’s because I want to have _our_ child. I don’t want a mini you-and-some-stranger, I want to look at our baby and see _each_ of us in their face, in their voice, in the way they act.”

Lena had been trying, since Kara came into her life, to sincerely believe that she was not inherently bad because of her Luthor bloodline. She really had been. But no matter how hard she tried to believe that, there was a deeply-buried part of her that was still afraid of that side of herself.

But _Kara_.

Kara was sunshine in a person. Kara was the most genuine, loyal, loving soul Lena had ever met. There was no possible way that _any_ child of Kara Danvers’s could be anything but _good_.

And in this case, Lena’s faith in Kara outweighed her fear of her Luthor heritage.

Lena finally looked up to meet Kara’s gaze. “Move in with me,” she said, and Kara’s eyes went wide. As she continued to speak, Lena slowly started moving from her current position, unfurling her legs. “You were right when you said that we’ve known each other for a long time now, and if we’re being fully honest, I’ve been in love with you almost as long as I’ve known you.” She moved onto her knees and started scooting closer to Kara in the loveseat. She coaxed Kara to turn towards her, bringing her legs up onto the cushions and leaning her back against the arm rest. Lena sat straddling Kara’s knees as she said, “We’ve done everything backwards until now, anyway. Why try to fix what’s not broken?” She started crawling up Kara’s body until her knees were on either side of the alpha’s hips and their faces were inches apart.

“So,” Lena continued, her voice breathy and her eyes darting back and forth between Kara’s eyes and lips, “move in with me, and let’s make a baby.” She cocked an eyebrow as she waited for Kara’s reaction.

Kara, for her part, was trying her very best to keep up with this barrage of information coming from Lena’s mouth whilst simultaneously being mounted by said woman of her dreams. First having to process that Lena _definitely_ wanted kids, wanted _her kids_ , then that she wanted to live together and—the biggest bomb— _start making them_ , Kara was undergoing quite a rollercoaster of emotions.

“Make a baby?” she repeated dumbly, shaking her head in an attempt to think more clearly.

Lena hummed affirmatively, placing a quick, light kiss on Kara’s lips. “Or two.” Another kiss. “Three tops, though.” Another, but she moved one hand into Kara’s hair and the other around the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Kara let out a shocked moan before moving her hands to Lena’s hips and returning her kiss.

Lena reached down to slip Kara’s hands off and interlock their fingers, bringing their hands above Kara’s head on the armrest. She pulled away to look down at her and almost lost her breath—Kara looked so beautiful like this, with her face flushed, golden curls splayed out on the cushion, chest moving heavily even though she’s superhuman. Kara could easily flip them over faster than Lena could blink, but she was letting Lena have this control.

God, Lena loved her.

“Is that a yes?” she asked once she’d found her voice again.

Kara let out a breathy chuckle, then a giant smile took over her face. She squeezed Lena’s hands gently before saying, “Of _course_ it’s a yes. This apartment needs to be more livable, anyway. I’ll spice it up for you.”

Lena laughed, briefly pressing their foreheads together. “I want this place to feel like home… like you.” Their smiles softened, and Lena leaned down to kiss Kara again. “Until we find a bigger place, at least.”

Kara gasped as she felt Lena undoing her belt buckle, then once more when Lena used that opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth. She let out a drawn-out moan at the feeling of Lena’s tongue languidly moving against her own. Soon, her cock was pulled free of her boxers and pants, standing proud as Lena’s hand slowly pumped up and down the shaft.

“So,” Lena said as she moved her kisses from Kara’s lips to her neck and ear, “ _you_ said that Omegas are super fertile, but can only get pregnant while they’re in heat. However….” She nipped at Kara’s jaw, then sucked long and slow at her pulse point before continuing. Kara moaned at the feeling of her tongue, struggling to listen to what Lena was saying. “ _Alex_ said that my body is still adjusting to being an Omega. By my logic,”—wait, when did Lena take her own underwear off?—“that means you should just fuck me raw constantly, and it could happen either way.”

With that, Lena quickly lined Kara’s cock up with her pussy and slowly, smoothly sunk down until her ass hit Kara’s thighs. She moaned at the sudden stretch and could feel her pussy clenching around Kara, whose hands were shaking in Lena’s own as she let out her own groan.

“Fuck,” Lena whined under her breath before raising her voice. “You’re going to be good and stay right there, aren’t you darling?”

Kara growled, so low that Lena felt the vibrations in her own chest, but she nodded. They had only used condoms before, and while Kara loved the feeling of Lena’s mouth around her cock, this was at _least_ ten times better. It was hell, not being allowed to press her hips deeper into her omega, but _heaven_ seeing CEO Lena in her element.

Slowly, Kara’s hands relaxed and stopped trembling. Lena then let go of them and slowly sat up, hissing as she adjusted to the new angle. Kara held her breath with the effort to stay still.

Lena looked down at Kara and raised an eyebrow. Seeing her good behavior, Lena pushed Kara’s shirt up above her chest and started lightly trailing her fingertips along the skin of her chest and stomach. “Here’s how this is going to happen,” she said, slowly starting to rock her hips back and forth on Kara’s cock, “I’m going to ride you until I come, and then,” she rose up and slammed back down, “you’re going to fuck me until you fill me up with your come _and_ your knot.”

Slapping sounds filled the room as Lena started bouncing on Kara’s dick. The occasional “fuck” or “yes” slipped out between the panting breaths each of them released. With every thrust, Lena slammed herself down harder, until she was letting out a low whine with each one.

Kara hesitantly moved her hands from their place clutching the armrest to offer them for assistance. “Can I help?”

“Fuck, yes,” Lena exclaimed, grabbing Kara’s hands and moving them to her own hips. With that, Kara gripped Lena and brought her slamming down onto her dick with more force than Lena could ever generate on her own. One of Lena’s hands reached out to claw at the back of the loveseat as Kara pounded into her pussy over and over again. She’d always loved rough sex, but ever since her first heat, she’d needed things harder than ever before. Kara always knew exactly what it was she needed, though.

Lena reached down to rub quickly at her clit, and within seconds, she was coming with a high-pitched moan, her thighs clenching and pussy throbbing. Kara brought her up and down a few more times before letting her catch her breath. Lena was now hunched over Kara, her hair hanging down like a dark curtain surrounding them. Kara reached up to cup Lena’s cheek, running her thumb along the soft skin beneath her eye.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered, prompting a soft smile from Lena. That smile was quickly replaced by a gasp, though, as Kara suddenly flipped them so that Lena was on her back with Kara on top of her. “I can’t wait to see the beautiful babies you make me.” Before Lena could say anything, Kara flipped her over onto her stomach, then drew her back by her hips until she was on her knees.

Lena let out a long moan and stretched, rubbing her wet pussy along Kara’s dick. “Fuck, Kara, _breed me_ , knot me, please.”

Kara could see half of Lena’s face, see how her cheeks were flushed pink with more embarrassment than lust. She moved one hand to rub soothingly along Lena’s back. “Shh baby, you’ll get what you want.” With her other hand, Kara lined her cock up with Lena’s dripping pussy. “You’re always such a good girl for me,” she said before swiftly thrusting in to the hilt.

They both moaned loudly, but Kara didn’t give either of them time to get comfortable before beginning a fast, hard pace. “I’m gonna fill you up with my—my seed,” she said between thrusts, hand still secure in the middle of Lena’s back. “Fuck, and we’re not gonna waste a drop with my knot. You’ll feel so full, baby, so good.”

Lena whined into the armrest of the loveseat, keening back into Kara’s every thrust. She already felt _so damn good_ , but she only wanted more. She could feel the beginnings of Kara’s knot growing at the base of her dick, too. “Yes, baby, my Alpha, please fill me up, I need—” her plea choked off with a half-sob as Kara’s cock hit her g-spot. “Fuck!”

Kara leaned over, putting one hand on the armrest to keep most of her weight off Lena as she kissed the space between her shoulder blades. “You’re gonna look so fucking sexy, pregnant with our kid,” she murmured into Lena’s skin. She continued pumping her cock in and out, groaning as Lena’s pussy started clenching around her. “Fuck, baby, take it.” Kara reached down with her free hand to rub at Lena’s clit from the side, the way she liked, one, two, three times. “Take it all… _Lena!_ ” she groaned as her knot slid into Lena’s pussy with a slick _pop_.

Lena let out a high moan as she came around Kara’s knot. It was a completely different sensation, feeling Kara’s come inside of her. She whined, grinding back weakly against Kara as she settled through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Kara gently laid them down flat, taking caution not to jostle the tight seal between them. She pressed kisses all along the back of Lena’s head, neck, and shoulders. Occasionally, she’d feel Lena’s pussy clench around her cock, and her hips would gently press a bit deeper into her. Gradually, this built into a slow, passionate third round.

Their movements were limited with the knot, but every time Kara pressed so _deeply_ into her, Lena wanted to cry with the emotions she was feeling. Kara was wrapped completely around her, kissing her gently and whispering the sweetest words and _god_ —Lena had never felt so fucking _loved_.

When she came again, it was with a long, low moan that matched Kara’s own. Her full belly pressed into the mattress made her feel unbelievably content. Tears fell, but Kara knew immediately what they were for.

“I’m going to treat you like the queen you are for the rest of my life,” Kara said as she gently kissed and wiped Lena’s tears away. “I’m going to give you all of the love you’ve always deserved and _then_ some, forever.”

Lena chuckled softly, a loving smile on her face as she glanced back at Kara. “Is this you proposing?” she asked jokingly.

“Yes.”

Lena’s eyes widened, and her jaw dropped slightly. She turned to see Kara as best as she could. “Kara…”

“I’m joking,” Kara cut in immediately, sunshine smile and belly laugh proving so. “No, Lena, when I propose to you, it’s _really_ going to make you cry.”

Lena’s heart skipped a beat, but she raised an eyebrow to cover it. “I’ll take that as a challenge, Miss Danvers.”

Kara leaned in, smile turning cocky. “Challenge accepted, Future-Miss-Danvers.”

Lena turned away and covered her sudden blush with a cough. “I don’t believe you can call me that until you’ve _actually_ proposed.” She wiggled her hips slightly in retaliation, making Kara hum a laugh and nuzzle the back of her head. “Besides, I have two doctorates in my name already; you should at least _consider_ hyphenating.”

Kara tilted her head. “Danvers-Luthor, huh? Mm… no.” She leaned down and over until Lena met her gaze. “Luthor-Danvers. Much better ring to it. It’s decided.”

Lena barked out a laugh. “You still haven’t proposed, you know.”

Kara smiled, eyes lighting up at Lena’s happiness. “It’s only a matter of time now, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry to disappoint those who wanted to see pregnant Lena, but I have a million ideas for this universe, so don't you worry :) Let me know what you thought!


End file.
